On Three
by WeatherWatch
Summary: In which three young boys and an angry albino peacock observe a poorly formed plan.


**Disclaimer: Well, Harry Potter is definitely owned by JK Rowling. I'm just playing with her creations. Nothing gained but satisfaction and hopefully a few kind words from strangers.**

"**On Three"**

"On three?" Draco asked, looking at Theodore and Blaise for confirmation.

The three ten year olds were squished behind the large greenhouse on the Malfoy Grounds, awkwardly pressed up against the moss-covered stone wall. Out in the open, seven white peacocks paraded around, happily pecking at small bugs.

"My mother's not going to be happy when she sees my robes." Blaise whined, trying to look over his shoulder where his back had touched the dirty wall.

"It serves you right for wearing light colours." Theo told him, before flailing his arms about his head. A spider web fell away and he shuddered visibly. "Urgh – I _hate_ spiders' webs!"

"Quiet!" Draco shushed his two accomplices. Pointing at the largest peacock, he added, "That one, there, digging up the rose bushes: his name's Apollo. Go for him. One-"

He didn't get to finished counting because Theo suddenly bolted forward yelling "Three!" with Blaise close behind. Draco followed them with a huff and the boys encircled the peacock with well executed precision timing, allowing Blaise to reach behind and grab a-hold of one of its lovely pale tail feathers…

And that was where the plan started to fall apart.

Blaise tugged it experimentally, but the feather didn't come away like they'd assumed it would, it stayed firmly attached to the peacock, and the Apollo didn't appreciate the action at all. With a loud, indignant squawk, the white bird rounded on the young Italian with the demonic red eyes of its albino breeding.

Blaise paused for only a moment, caught in the animal's gaze, before turning tail with a yell and sprinting for the relative safety of the greenhouse. The bird gave chase, wings outstretched, creating a most unholy racket as it squawked and flapped and pecked, knocking over a tin bucket.

Draco stood clutching his stomach as he laughed at poor Blaise, but Theo was more observant and began to slink away, climbing up the nearby ladder that rested against the wall, well out of the reach of the angry peacock.

Blaise managed to slam the door closed behind him, and the enraged animal made a few half-hearted attempts to peck its way into the greenhouse, before giving up and locking its eyes on the giggling Draco. The bird clearly didn't have any family loyalty, because it darted forward with violent intent.

"Aaaargh!" Screamed Draco, as it snapped its beak at his ribcage, nipping the skin. "Gerrof, you stupid bird!"

The yells of pain and outrage echoed for a couple of minuted before Blaise was forcibly pushed out of the greenhouse by a tall figure wearing a large, floppy hat and a cinnamon coloured sundress. The hat covered her eyes from where Theodore perched on top of the wall, but he could see pink lips curling into an amused smile. Draco was still screaming and flailing about on the ground as the peacock had its revenge.

"Petrificus Totalus." The woman said, flicking her wand at the white bird, immobilising it instantly. Draco scrambled away, breathing heavily.

"What _were_ you three doing?" Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, asked as she herded the olive skinned child ahead of her.

"Trying to get a tail feather." Blaise answered embarrassedly.

"Draco, what have I told you about teasing your father's peacocks?" The blonde witch lifted her gaze, pinning her only son with her icy blue eyes until he mumbled an answer. "I beg your pardon?"

"To not do it." Draco admitted, looking at the ground.

"Yes. So why do I see you encouraging your friends in doing just that?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, mother. We won't do it again."

She nodded, pacified, and moved to return to her gardening, calling over her shoulder, "And come down from there, Theo. The peacock is restrained, so you three can run along now and find something constructive to do."

They didn't move immediately, so she turned and waved her hand at them. "Shoo, or I'll release it now."

Narcissa was quite sure she'd never seen them scarper so quickly.

Levitating the peacock away from her rosebushes, she set him down a little way down the path and released him from the body bind.

"The boys might deserve retaliation, but stay away from my rosebushes, Apollo!"

**A bit of randomness that just sort of popped up while I was procrastinating.**

**You know what to do!**


End file.
